The Blue Paper Crane
by Stella Toshiki
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were childhood friends. What happens when Sasuke makes a mistake? What will he do? It's all because of a blue paper crane. Hints of NejiSasu Deathfic.


**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Thoughts : '****I'm sorry****'**

**Speaking: "I'm sorry"**

**~ The Blue Paper Crane ~**

**It all started with a normal routine at Konohagakure High. It was recess now...**

**"Uzumaki Naruto, cut it out!" a certain black hair raven was running around the school, being chased by a blonde kitsune. "Dobe, I don't have time for your silly games!" he yelled again. "Nu-uh! I love you Sas'kay and I wanna hug you!" Naruto yelled back and he was rewarded by a frustrated his eyes, Sasuke dashed through a series of corridors. But suddenly... out came Kakashi from the teachers' office. Time seem to have stopped for the three of them. But it never lasted for long. Naruto crashed into Sasuke who crashed into Kakashi at the same time. Getting up, a frustrated Kakashi yelled, "Naruto! Detention!" Naruto couldn't help but groan. It really was his fault anyway. **

**After Naruto had walked away, Sasuke was greeted by a boy which somehow appeared out of no where. "Neji'" the raven stated."What do you want?" Smirking, Neji Pushed himself up from the wall he was leaning on. "Watching a comedy show about a raven being chased by a fox, but both crashed into a wolf who puts the fox in detention. Why?"Sasuke sighed."I'm wasting my time here." And began walking away. "I know the exact way of getting rid of Naruto forever."the statement out from Neji's lips stopped Sasuke dead in his tracks."...how?" Leaning over, Neji whispered his plan into Sasuke's ear...**

* * *

**After Detention in the classroom...**

**"Fu-ah! Finally done. Now to get my Sa-" he was just about to take his step through the door, but a loud moan had him frozen in his spot. Just outside of the classroom was Neji and Sasuke...making out. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Neji thrust his tongue into sasuke's moist cavern. Turning to the entrance of the classroom, Sasuke wanted to catch Naruto in an eye-lock, but he was no where to be seen. As Sasuke ran around the school compound cheering, Naruto was crying back home. The next day passed like a blur. When Sasuke reached the school. He expected Naruto to run straight out to him and chase him around like the usual, but it never came.'****Maybe he hasn't arrived yet****.' he thought. But even when the bell rang for class, Naruto was no where to be seen.'****Maybe he needed time to calm down.****' he thought again. But, he was very wrong.**

**Days passed and they slowly become weeks. Naruto had been absent for a total of three weeks and two days. Sasuke, by then was already crumbling in the inside. He finally got to the impact that he made a horrible mistake. Why had he even agreed to Neji's plan in the first place? He couldn't take it much longer and he knew it. The first few days without the blonde was... awkward, but relaxing. Then slowly, those feelings began to turn to uncomfortable. Because Sasuke was already used to Naruto chasing him around, saying cheesy words that sometimes makes Sasuke blush and sometimes blowing kisses that makes him roll his eyes. It was too unfamiliar without Naruto here. Where had the joy in his life gone? Deciding that he needed to calm down, Sasuke packed up his school bag after school and went for a walk in the park.**

**Halfway along, he was greeted by a teen of his age. It was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Some changes were applied to Naruto without anyone knowing, but Sasuke spotted them instantly. Gone were the sparkling, laughing sky-blue eyes that brightens the aura of the young kitsune. His happy personality too, happened to have fled away with his usual bright and cheerful smile which Sasuke loved and adored so much. '****...Love?****' And it struck him. He never realized how much he loved Naruto until he was gone from his life. Looking, the blonde in the eye, Sasuke tried to find an emotion, hate, sadness, happiness, whatever it was. But none was found in the icy stare of Naruto that seem to meant nothing. Sasuke wanted to hold him, touch him, comfort him, tell him how much he meant to him ... tell him how much he love him. But suddenly, Naruto reached inside his pocket and pulled out... a blue paper crane. Both of them knew what it meant. They discussed it when they were still so young...**

**(flashback starts)**

**Naruto and Sasuke were both six and they were currently sitting by the lake, chatting happily. "Sha-su-key, what shi'sh this?" he pointed to a picture on his book."That, Naruto, is a blue paper crane." the raven replied."Owh. Sow, what doesh' it mean?" he tilted his head cutely to the side and Sasuke smiled at the gesture."Well, according to the book, the blue paper crane is supposed to bring romance and love. All you have to do is write down the name of who you want to be with on a blue piece of paper, then fold it into a blue paper crane." "Owh... Imma write Sasuke's name next tyme!" the blonde cheered and Sasuke blushed.**

**(flashback ends)**

**Pressing the paper crane onto Sasuke's hands, Naruto pulled out an envelop from his black hoodie and passed it to Sasuke before walking away. He wanted to call out to the blonde, but his voice had been stuck in his throat. After regaining his senses, he opened the envelop...**

* * *

**Dear Bastard,**

**All I wanted to say is 'fuck you'. I hope you're happy 'cause this will be the last time you may see me again. **

**Ps: Say 'hi' to your new boyfriend, Neji for me.**

* * *

**Sasuke stood frozen at his spot, his mind trying to process what Naruto had wrote to him.'****...the last time I'll see him? What does that mean?****' Suddenly, Sasuke gasped. '****It couldn't be! No! Naruto won't dare to do such a thing! But...****'Sasuke found himself running to the Konaha tower. It has always been Naruto's favourite spot. "The busy city down there reminds me of you. Busy, yet happy." Naruto had once told him. Wiping his tears away angrily, he thought to himself,'****Naruto, don't you dare do what I think you're gonna do!****' When he reached, the caught a glimpse of golden blonde going up the elevator. Sasuke quickly rushed to the next elevator and hit the button on the top floor. Not many people go there. It was the best spot where they can look at the city below them just nicely. **

**Finally, the door opened and Sasuke saw Naruto climbing up the window. Then ... he jumped. "Naruto!" Sasuke rushed to the window as quick as lightning and caught the blonde just on time. Looking up, Naruto's eyes finally showed an emotion. Although it was only one, it was enough to make Sasuke's heart melt - adoration. Tears dripped from Sasuke's eyes onto their linked hands as Sasuke begged Naruto to stop."Naruto, please stop this. I'm sorry. I need you, I want you ... I love you." "It's a little too late for that, Sasuke." he replied. Sasuke flinched at the cold words. "Naru...please...give me a chance, please... I'm begging you." Smiling, Naruto hoisted himself up using every ounce of strength he had in his body and placed a gentle kiss on sasuke's lips. Sasuke's eyes slid close and he responded to the kiss it was just a simple lip-lock, but it was full of love, passion and forgiveness. Suddenly, Naruto yanked his hand away from Sasuke and plunged down to his death. "NO! NARUTO!" **

**From that day onwards, Sasuke basically became a living zombie. Every person with blonde hair and deep blue eyes reminds him about Naruto, the school compound and even Kakashi reminds him of the days they had together and Sasuke will always break down and cry. Every night, Sasuke had nightmares of that incident repeating itself. Sasuke also didn't forget the feeling of Naruto's lips on his. So warm and soft. Finally, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.'****Wait for me, Naru. I'm coming.****' The next morning, Sasuke's dead body was found next to Naruto's grave. It seems that Sasuke had killed himself by his ex-lover's grave and died overnight. The police came to the conclusion that Sasuke had gone to the other world to find his lover.**

**When the principle, Lady Tsunade asked for the details, the police told her that when Sasuke died, he had been holding a blue paper crane. And when they unfold it, it the name of the last Uchiha was on the paper: Uchiha Sasuke. Sighing, Tsunade thought,'****So ... everything happened all because of the blue paper crane.****'**


End file.
